Life After You
by Lady Ree
Summary: But be careful with whom you love; because love, even matched, can be deadly. A27Fem [Alaude x Tsuna].
1. Chapter 1 - Lady-disaster

**Full Summary: **_In a society where the rules are laid down by social status, a man stands out. Loading the title of Lord, Alaude Hibari is far from being like other gentlemen._

_Owner of an unparalleled French beauty, strong and a sense of elusive justice; that man tends to be coveted by several ladies._

_And despite so many qualities one thing that Hibari is strongly neglects his presence, too much, at dances and large festivities._

_Women, for him, were uninteresting; but a simple cross looks and the echo of a soft laugh, it was enough that his attention was taken and next to it, his heart of ice._

_But be careful with whom you love; because love, even matched, can be deadly._

* * *

><p><strong>Life After You<strong>

**01 – Lady-disaster.**

It was early evening when the uniform and coordinated steps of the couples were present in large festive hall; outside a carriage, somewhat unique, made his appearance by the stone path leading to the huge castle. The most anticipated guest every ball was coming.

Could be only impression, but for seconds before the music was played, cheering the huge hall, stopped, making the back with the same intensity in which had begun. And of course, could not be less, after all with eyes as cold and piercing as those; and a stand so firm and elegant, any being would freeze on that presence so important and imposing. Even time itself could undergo such a person.

But the moment the only thing that really were ceased in the footsteps of such an important figure, before your eyes wander around the room in a search need, after all if it were to stay there for a whole night, at least would decorate each place of that room; not that it really necessary at all so do, but to see that man, it would always be a need above all others.

- Lord Alaude Hibari! - Introduced the Lord to the crowded room. Of course the high voice that announced its entry into the deeply irritated. Held a sigh and a run of eyes as he followed calculatedly to the bottom of the stairs.

He spent the look for uneven crowd. Saw several ladies smile in his direction and look wishing fervently that this invite a beautiful and fortunate for a dance. Dreamy, not even imagined how demanding the imposing Lord could be.

Ignoring all the attention he receives, his eyes targeted a point of the hall ends, was away from a large population of people - of whom roughly appointed herbivores. Crowds, to be see, have always been something as unnecessary, as the parties who always invited him to go and, out of respect to his title of nobility and duty, the Lord always had to be.

However, come to these parties increasingly generated it unpleasant consequences, in which had always tried to avoid; and behold, one of these will soon occur. Women already looked at each other with interest and the most daring even if invited to dance with the Lord. The lute always dispensed, but to finish speaking with one another already addressed. And, determined to stop it, would have to find a woman, in his view, interesting enough to share a song.

An impossible task? Maybe. The determination to find a lady among so many other also was not much. But just wanting a stop here picking up a push. His fingers entwined in a glass of red wine in which a waiter a few inches you carried, and little by little, began to ingest the liquid dark tone. Soon the melody ceased, not delaying to be replaced by another friendly and perfect. And amid this exchange sounds a distinct tone - not coming from the instruments - caught his eye. A voice, that was what had awakened him from his thoughts, not just words, but a laugh.

Sweet and melodic; smooth as an expensive wine.

He spent looking around the room more not even managed to locate that sound so magnificent.

And when he found the scene saw can not help it to him intrigue. A woman dressed in a navy blue dress, adorn his gaze. Chic dress, not so exaggerated, it was straight neckline along with a small loop at his waist in black, running zigzag with dark ribbons, almost bluish, shimmering with reflections of lights. His sleeves had yoyos in crochet and finished with a French frill as black as a moonless sky, followed by white gloves up to her elbows. By silk dress be long and show little feet, Alaude can only realize that their doll shoes were also black.

The hair of the girl was loose and smooth, slightly wavy at the ends, falling in curls in front of your shoulders to the bust. The brown tone that it had to fall very well in the pale skin of the girl. His eyes also brown, but in different colors, were expressive and full of joy, especially the long thick lashes that they had; course could be part of the makeup, with the blue shadow in his eyes, not very strong, finished in a light black tone.

The lips painted in light pink bridesmaid move with dexterity while smiling and talking to a lightly colored silver in front, where the olive green eyes seemed much to observe and worship every detail; far as the eye trained Alaude. The Lord, in this case, can only compress the smile born on his lips.

Does this time your lady for a dance would be so easy to be found?

Blinked, not looking away from the fiery and interesting woman. Took back the cup to his lips, drinking - even without even enjoy - the expensive wine, but at no point looked away from the beauty. At the end, when the bowl lay empty between his long fingers and gloved, the Lord had already decided. Mentally traced its way toward young, I knew what I would do; what would speak and had to matter to while they were to dance. It had everything meticulously planned, it was sufficient that your invitation was accepted.

- Lord Hibari. - The soft voice touched his ears. Eye corner can see the approach of a family woman. And almost growled as identified Baroness Spade. - It's so great to have you here with us my Lord. - Smiled gently, while further back the approach of Spade Baron was noted and next to it, of course, her twins; both as peculiar as his father.

The Lord merely give a simple nod the lady who had stood before him, interrupting his vision for the singular young brown hair. Again heard the cheeks and soft laugh of the chestnut, at least the girl was still there.

- Something wrong my Lord? - Questioned incisive Spade Baron. Soon after his son mumble something about such a Lady Sawada and darn _dog_.

For a few seconds his attention was diverted from the point previously seen by your eyes. The lowest Spade spoke something of interest. So this woman had the title of Lady Sawada?

The noble surname not was unknown. Little is remembered of the acts that the owners of this surname had, but treat to remember.

- Who is it? - Merely say, such arguments addressed to the son of Spade's so intriguing hair, Mukuro. The same seemed minimally awed question to you, after all, very cost to the attention of the Lord was addressed to anything else, when your mind and vision already took aim at another being.

- Kufufu ... - the peculiar laugh was quick to echo the voice of the younger Spade. - Why would I tell you? - The question sounded in mockery, just annoying little Alaude patient.

- Mukuro-nii-sama! - Rebuked the sister of that Mukuro, Chrome Spade. The girl could have an extremely like that of Mukuro appearance and his father, and even like to wear their hair in fruit hairstyles, but it was one of the people in that family that less incited the wrath of the Lord, along with Elena. - Lord Hibari, that's Lady Sawada Tsunayoshi. - And the speech of the small Spade gave a smirk, imperceptible to any looks, just then a nod was given to lower an answer.

- Lady Tsunayoshi ... - muttered, perhaps more to himself than to the other gifts as he looked at the smiling beauty a little farther. And before he could realize was being targeted by soft laughter of Baroness Spade.

- Oh, it's so wonderful to see my Lord in love. - Said it with a sigh of charm. Out almost instantaneously to the Hibari the phytase intensely. In Love?

- Nufufu... French Lark in love with Lady-disaster? - Commented Daemon with his typical laugh. - Oh, this is certainly interesting.

- Daemon not call her that! - Scolded the older woman giving a light slap on his shoulder.

- I'm not lying my flower. - argued in return, Spade Baron.

Throughout the dialogue between the Baron and Baroness, the icy stare of Lord never stopped staring at the farthest lady who smiled and laughed for the same silver-haired boy who had seen before - this apparently angry - and now, for son oldest of Spade who ran the Lady a strange smile.

Clenched his eyes wishing he could strangle - both the son and the father - the young Spade.

The lady directed her brown eyes for the first time the figure of the French, it seemed for a few seconds his eyes evaluated in completely, bringing the Lord a different feel to have those eyes all over you.

Again brown eyes turned to move, and not that for the tiniest fractions of time, the shock of having those two orbs fixed itself shed a pure dose of ecstasy and adrenaline in the blood Lord. More than ever he needed to know more about that as single lady.

But his thoughts were interrupted by calculating laugh that both hated and at that time more than any other, wanted to finish Daemon.

- Nufufufu, take the first step lark, but do not say no one warned you; there will be no return. - And once again the sinister laughter sounded Baron. The Lord had not called, after all, had Daemon class for a jester. And at the moment, the intriguing feeling inside her was enough to give you determination not fear the likely steps would. Even intrigued before that warning, the Lord did not fail to feel a certain seriousness in these words, but, anyway, he ignored the man.

- Good luck Lord Hibari. - Baroness Elena smiled to himself as the man was heading for the Lady to ask her for a dance. - That the sun protects you from the evils of the shadows. - Heard the murmur, even though distant, and this hesitation once ran through his veins dissipating just when he saw the girl staring at him again with a white and innocent smile.

- Good evening my Lord. - Smiled her and bowed, friendly to the imposing Lord, both guys present only waved as gazed with some distaste the important figure of Hibari now stood too close to the beauty of brown hair.

When the music stopped again, been able to notice the whispers that cited on the "Lady-disaster" and also questions about why an important and beautiful man like Lord Alaude was to approach the ordinary lady of the night.

Ignoring them, bowed taking the small hand and depositing a warm kiss on white glove.

- Give me this dance, my Lady? - Asked staring at the warm brown orbs.

- It would be an honor Lord Hibari. - Smiled at the sweet. - If you'll excuse me guys. - Said it followed with the blonde to the center of the room.

The music started again. He turned on his heel before he felt the hand of Hibari on her waist to pull over next to you. Laughed the sweet, when they started dancing gently, as if they were floating around the room. They ran a few seconds in silence before the lady to comment.

- I'm curious Lord Alaude. - Started looking at the eyes, something that few were able to do, intriguing man. - It is the first time we see ourselves and have the audacity to invite me to a dance...

They turned following the tone of the melody.

- Maybe you can have aroused my curiosity, Lady Sawada. - Whispered it in the ear of the girl, eliciting a smile from it. Of course in the process man can not help but feel the sweet smell of clear skin lady.

And similarly Alaude can almost hear the growls of envious and jealous young people all aware that the Lord was giving the lady with whom she danced at the time.

The soft laughter echoed Tsunayoshi low, almost mesmerizing blonde. And for a second the mind of the platinum-haired man had been empty, wanting only to hear more of that soft laugh.

- Or maybe just want to fix me audacious enemies. - Answered it after another turning, the man looked her arched eyebrow. - Take a good look around my Lord, tonight the ladies are to pluck me from your arms.

It was the time of Hibari smile. A single smile that surprised everyone who stared at her dancing with Lady Tsunayoshi, after all was never seen the man in a dance with some lady - since no aroused your interest - let alone the blonde was seen smiling or even laughing so so natural.

- I would not allow them to do so. - Said he, still smiling. - You are my by now.

Once again the sweet laughter of Lady filled the halls, a brief laugh, but hypnotist. And a gift for acute hearing of the Lord.

- My enemies can be dangerous my Lord. - The voice was low, after one of the hands of the French down to her waist on a swivel double in the small space where the other couples afforded.

Even if the Lord Hibari's smile has had the end, its always cold eyes gleamed tenderness, little feeling could be almost imperceptible, but Lady Tsunayoshi was too close-to itself, not to notice the light flicker in his metallic eyes.

- I will fulfill my word, my Lady. - And with these words, the small out caught off guard on a swivel to the end of the song. The ruffles dress messed you and heel of her shoes were not help. But even before his nickname could do it lives up, behold, the hand of the French encircled her waist. - Trust me. - The melody came to an end with the last chords. - And give me one more dance. - Smiled small as a suggestion.

- Always my Lord. - Again his hands touched, and other music kicked off the dance in which could be a sheer boredom to Hibari, became two dances with the same person in which contained his interest. - I don't understand my Lord. - Lady began, after a long time guided by melodic music. - Among the many ladies, why then the Lady-disaster? - Asked curiously, after all, beautiful ladies stared at all the wishing blood Tsunayoshi.

- I don't know. - Said, among the last seconds of the song. And it was true, he did not know. His only certainty was the sentimental glimpse inside him telling him to go to that beauty and make her the happiest girl in the kingdom, and it the blond also looked forward to learning every secret that Lady kept, under both his lips, as in their clothes. - Maybe you can answer me why arouse my interest. - And once again, another emotion can be seen in the icy orbs always bluish, the Lady increasingly fascinated with the man in front. However, it still does not lose its charm, was limited to laugh softly, with her sweet voice ever.

- Perhaps the darkness interests you. - Smiled intriguing Lord, for the second time he had heard it, but before he could even ask something about that, the song was over. - My Lord, now I have to go. - Smiled her, leaving the middle of the room with a brief farewell and returned to the people who attended it before.

And this time, Lord Alaude, which always hated being in ignorance of something, enjoyed the doubt and curiosity about the mysteries surrounding the lady who so fascinated him.

* * *

><p><strong>PS: <strong>I will continue as soon as possible.

**PSS: **Fanfic is also posted in two other sites in Portuguese, and is made in co-authorship with my best friend.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2 - Casualties

_**K.H.R. not mine, but the Akira Amano.**_

_**Good reading.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Life After You<strong>

**02 -** **Casualties.**

The next day can not help but hear the whispers of the girls and ladies about his waltz with "Lady-disaster", and the mentally scolded for using a title as libelous to a lady so gentle and exemplary, and nothing ordinary as everyone was commenting after it has left the dance.

Sighed, abandoning his residence and following towards the town library. He had been truly interested in the girl, and even more on the history of your family and do everything in their power to find out more about the beauty and - especially - where it was living.

He pulled his hat, in a brief bow to an educated lady who passed by him, and returned when the ornament head carriage slowly passed his hand stopping suddenly in your path. You can see the soft curtain pull barring the view to the outside and then a pair of brown orbs stared at him with a beautiful white smile.

- Good to see you again Lord Hibari. - Said it softly.

- The pleasure is all mine, Miss Sawada. - So the man gave a slight bow.

- I was thinking about you for throughout the early bird and in the morning, and I find myself wondering if it would be abuse of me to invite you to a tee. - Said it, already hearing the whispers about the conversation and the surprising appearance of the girl in public for a period in the morning, after Lady-disaster was unprecedented when the sun was high.

- I may have to refuse your invitation Miss. - Said he, even if grudgingly, after all wanted to accept the offer. - You may be ill-spoken by invite a stranger to your carriage.

The melodic laugh made this up again.

- Don't preocupe about it my Lord. If you want to care for dull rumors uncompromising and jealous people. - Claimed her, still smiling. - Now come, we will have a city tour before tea time. - Invited her, opening the door of his carriage without notice. - We may perhaps know ourselves better.

There could never deny a request for the beautiful girl who had invited him, that laugh still hypnotized completely. Delighted with the response and the Lady for it does not call the fashions and the labels of society.

This lady could be more perfect?

Entered on the brief quilted ivory covering the lady, and try a vision of breathtaking. This Lady was even more lovely than the day before, and honestly thought such a thing impossible.

With a short light blue dress in the body, in which his long sleeves were completely stuck in your body as far as the top of the dress, in which a small detail in orange followed in an embroidered with small stones of the same color, only in tone stronger were imprisoned in embroidery between imperceptible lines. Below giving end to embroidery, a gleaming band in the same shade of orange.

At his feet, orange sneakers, over half white pants. The top of your head, not too fancy hat white covering her brown hair tied in a simple bun in which some ad m i xed and covered her lightly a part of the eyes, even, leaving veils in the same shade of white, covering HIM and capping the sun, her angelic face.

In his lips gloss orange flavor. And in the eyes of Alaude, a fruit never been so inviting. It seemed that those orange lips asked a due attention in which Alaude would be pleased to give to the enjoyment.

And again return the carriage to move.

- I'm so happy for accepting my invitation. - Smiled gently to posting a hand across his lips. - Excuse me if it is being thrown much, just yet I feel enraptured by the course of our conversation the night before.

- Do not apologize, you acted just politely, unlike so many other ladies who throw themselves into the arms of any nobleman who has a large fortune. - Said it, frozen, staring and analyzing every little movement of the lady in front. - Tell me, Miss Sawada...

- Oh, just call me Tsuna, my Lord. - Smiled her. - It's so uncomfortable to be always treated with formality.

- Then you can just call me by my name too. - Pronounced it, giving a minimum smile when you can overlook the orbs nuts shine an expectation that led brown to become a light golden tone. - Since the dance I'm curious about you. As I try, I can not recall me of the presence of his family in any other party I attended.

- Oh, but this is not so surprising. - Laughed the bland. - I'm the last downward my family, Alaude-kun ... - and soon to flush after using accidentally a suffix of his real nationality. - I'm sorry I...

- So you're really Japanese. - Commented it in humor, had felt comfortable the way she called him, by the way his name sounded fine in those orange lips, tempting and sinful. She was quick to smile knowing that her cheeks were flushed.

- Yes, I am Japanese. - Confirmed. - I came to Italy just because of my cousin, Giotto Di Vongola. But let's drop it. Why do not you tell me where you are Alaude?

- Why not try to guess? - Smiled at the fun even more when a nozzle formed up in delicate lips of the girl, this soon was replaced by a large and beautiful smile.

- And if I hit ...? Can I get something in return? - Asked suggestively with eyes shining in joy. A glow in which the Lord was sure aprontaria you something and that is action, it would not hated by the young French Lord.

- Why not? - The small smile widened, of course has not yet reached a large scale, such as orange lips Little Lady. - So, any suggestions? You have only a guess. - Smiled in pure challenge for the lady, this logo was quick to accept the challenge.

- Blonde hair platinum ... - began thoughtful, smile playing on his lips, even though her cheeks still brincassem in reddish tones. - Bluish gray eyes and ... - thought some more and the blush of her cheeks increased - French ...? - Asked suggestively.

- Oh! - For seconds if struck, as his lips lightly braided a fine line rising up, more a smiling Alaude. - He hit! So Tsunayoshi, what will you want? - Asked with the proposal that the girl would do him.

- Tell him later Alaude-kun. - Smiled and quietly let out a slight laugh.

- So Tsunayoshi, what to do? - Lord asked with curiosity, ecstasy and anxiousness that have never been exposed by his person.

The Lady fascinated him and this fact, could not stay neutral as always in his presence.

- I do not know, why not surprise me Alaude-kun? - Smiled, charming it. Those features were the sweetest. Increasingly, the young Lord was attracted by the lower.

- Why did not eat something my Lady? - Invited her to see for a few seconds his features gain a sadness. Something that would not see in a sweet feature.

- I'm sorry, Alaude-kun, but I can not expose myself to the sun ... - smile was not the warm ever, and undoubtedly that smile she did not like how others.

But it was well-known fact, that such a thing was intriguing and somewhat explained why the beautiful lady not be seen in the morning or afternoon. But Alaude not too care about that, after all Tsunayoshi Lady surely had been the moonlight most beautiful illuminated.

- Do not mention it. Can I bring you a cake and eat here. - Suggested in order to cheer her, and for sure, such a thing had worked, after all, his brown eyes lit up, to the joy and courage of the French.

- I love cakes. - And as if it were the guarantee of such talks, his brown eyes sparkled at the mention of the word 'cake'.

- Then wait my Lady. - And with a beautiful smirk withdrew from the carriage that had stopped in front of a known confectionery, would be pleased to by those lips the most beautiful and wide smile.

He crossed the street, not delaying in entering the place that was certainly atypical her. And the instant the door of the establishment had closed behind him, low murmurs began to echo through the mouths of the girls that were present on site.

Calculated steps went through the tables until they reached finally the showcase cakes.

It took her gloved hand to his chin, thinking what would be the candy that would further increase the smile on the lips of the beautiful lady who was waiting.

- She said she loved cakes... - murmured, more to himself than to anyone who would listen.

- H-Help you Mister...? - Asked trembling, an attendant any.

- Hm ... - murmured, passing the look of the wonderful and beautiful cakes until one caught her eye.

Buy cake for which the man was staring at the girl tried to tell you about the candy.

- This cake is one of the only delicacies from our store. - Smiled her. - Chocolate with pieces of strawberries and a light orange flavoring.

- Hm. - Looked to such a "treat" for a few more seconds. - I'll take a slice of it and one of the blackberry. - Announced pointing to the other confectionery purple cake with small berries to decorate it.

When his eyes met the coverage of his carriage be opened and gray eyes gazed him, the smile on orange lips was soon born, after all, despite the Lord return to you as promised, still had pieces of wrapped cakes to your arms .

- Alaude-kun! - Smiled the smallest to Hibari, doing the same winning tenderness in his eyes.

- I hope you like my Lady. - Extended the small bundle in Styrofoam cake for Lady, giving a pair of cutlery and your hands on your blackberry cake. Little opened the small package, full of expectation.

- Strawberry with chocolate! - Exclaimed with brown eyes shining, after a small bite on the cake - and have a little taste of orange at the end. - Smiled, a charming smile and unparalleled to human eyes.

- Glad you liked it. - Alaude smirked, admiring the small enjoying small bites given to your cake. Because of this, your bad cake had been touched.

- Will not eat Alaude-kun? - Lady asked, blushing a little to repair the Lord's eyes were so focused on themselves.

However, a response was not heard, only one action was seen, after all, the French withdrew from his pocket, a small purple handkerchief to clean the cheek of it and with it a bright red exploded in his face, increasing the smirk the blonde.

- It was dirty. - Simply said to see her shuffle with your thoughts.

- Thank you. - Smiled sheepishly. And finally Alaude ate a piece of your cake, brown eyes strayed from the French, before it, ate a piece of chocolate candy strawberry.

A pleasant silence began to spread on the spot, but neither wanted such silence.

- But then Lady Tsunayoshi... - Lord began shortly after the silverware being set aside - What you'll want our bet? - Was to the point, after all, Alaude would never be someone to curl.

- I want you to dine at my house tonight... If you're not busy, of course. - Smiled suggestively, the smallest; slightly surprising Alaude, but of course it never would show that.

- With a smile of these is impossible to deny you anything... - said it, making the girl blush in the process. - But unfortunately, this time, I have to deny the offer my Lady. - And proclaim these words a nozzle, tempting, had been formed on his thin lips.

It was a childish act, but even that had caused the mood of the Lord decaísse, which was easy to do; quite the contrary, the man laughed, thought cute and funny. The girl itself was perfect.

- I'm really sorry for that. - Regretted it. - Who knows, maybe we can dinner another day ...

- Tomorrow!? - Glad it quickly. The man smiled, but, unlike the previous, off a corner smile, this one gave him a sexy and flirtatious air.

The carriage stopped suddenly.

- So tomorrow we met again. - Confirmed, for the joy of Tsunayoshi. - Now if you'll excuse me... - and so did a light measures before opening the little door and down the steps, the only two.

- Hang On! - Called her, then when the Lord came down the last step of the carriage. His hand came to want to touch him, before this back, moaning is pain as the tears already piled up in the corners of the eyes. He held his hand hurt by sunlight.

The man stared at she, wide-eyed part of the redness that had taken the clear skin of the hand. The girl still moaning, aching due to sunlight - even if few - late afternoon that burned her hand skin partially.

- If you hurt? - Asked him, unnoticed by the attention he received from those who have heard the cry of the lady inside the carriage. The murmurs were not slow to spread and no one dared to call her by name and title, was only slanderous and cheekily which were directed at an innocent and delicate lady, and that truly angered the Lord.

- Y-Yes... Just... It was only slightly. - Laughed at, low, almost inaudible. - I... Lorde Alaude, please let me with proof that will actually have dinner with me.

The man had been caught off guard by the request.

Does the girl did not trust his word?

- Please... - begged her. And the man gave in easily to the large and bright eyes the newly unshed tears.

Subtly the blonde slid one of his hands into the jacket he wore and the same, pulled out a pair of handcuffs. The metal gradually flashed rays.

Soon returned to the first step, partially entering the carriage to thereby deposit into their own hands the cold piece in loving the girl, in that case, slightly pulled the injured hand and kissed her reddened skin.

- They are precious to me, please take good care of them. - Asked him, crossing away again with the golden brown of the Lady of eyes.

Gently small hands slipped and clung to the cold metal of the handcuffs, the logo leading to chest protection signal.

- Do not let it go until they are again with you. - Smiled her. - See you tomorrow my Lord.

The Hibari smiled.

- See you tomorrow my Lady. - Waved, playing one last smile, and one last look at the redness of the skin caused only by little exposure to the weak rays of sun.

Everything blonde could say about it was: Interesting.

**(...)**

Never hated both those meetings as today. As this time. After all, was with crowds, which had always hated, even if they are only about five people, was too much for Alaude... Five Lords, on which they are clogged expensive wines and spoke off things, some even down words slang.

He did not believe he had left a beautiful Lady, gentle, lush beauty, to join the Lords drunk... If it was not really a responsibility, without doubt miss such an undertaking.

Tragic.

However, you can not help but smile minimally aside to remember his lady and that the same could care so much about their presence so far as to ask for proof.

Understood that it was not just the lack of confidence of his words... not quite understand why... And not even spent in your mind that a Alaude object was something that at least the young lady with brown hair is - If a little closer to each other during the time apart.

The Lady also could not even imagine that the object Alaude had given him was one of his most appreciated things in the face of the earth. But any way, anyone know it was well appreciated by the French.

- ...Ude! Alaude! Alaude! - Someone had interrupted his dreams with his lady. And definitely, that person deserved to be arrested to death.

Of course, when he recovered his handcuffs at the time only contented up to look dead to the individual in front of you, too drunk to notice anything.

- Alaude, stop daydreaming. - Rolled his eyes as his fingers surrounded the crystal bowl in their hands just taking it to his lips. All cold liquid from the wine in the glass, came down in one gulp down her throat.

- "Lady-disaster" is the lady of your dreams !? - Smiled, a smile drunk, otherwise, eliciting a groan of disgust from the French.

- Haha! - Another openly laughed. - Lady-disaster have a unique Alaude beauty, was given well... - finished completing another.

But even before another word which could either be done on a Lady pressure and room temperature gradually collapsed.

Drunk...? Yes, they were, but suicide was still out of their standards.

Alaude sighed and took a couple of fingers of your hand every temple her, massaging them, but never, want this meeting to end, wanted to take a good shower and sleep in your bed, under the warm covers...

After all, tomorrow night, could not be long in coming.

We do not want an impatient Alaude... Or what would be more practical, the reincarnation of the devil himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure when I can post the next, try to be as fast as possible.<strong>

**Jya'ne.**


End file.
